criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro Rodrigues Filho
|birth place = Santa Rita do Sapucaí, Brazil |job = Housekeeper |pathology = Serial Killer Vigilante Robber Mass Murderer Cannibal |mo = Varied |victims = 71-100+ killed 20-21 attempted 1 intended |status = Incarcerated |time = 1968-2003 |capture = May 24, 1973|charges = Riot and false imprisonment |sentence = 128 years in prison}} Pedro Rodrigues Filho, a.k.a. "Killer Petey", is a prolific Brazilian serial killer, robber, vigilante, one-time mass murderer, and one-time cannibal. Background Filho was born in a farm at Santa Rita do Sapucaí, Brazil, on June 17, 1954. He was born with a damaged skull, which was indirectly inflicted by his father when he physically abused Filho's mother while she was still pregnant with him. Filho was also physically abused by his father during his childhood. Filho claimed he first felt the urge to kill at the age of 13 and claimed he attempted to murder his cousin by pushing him into a sugar cane press, but he was unsuccessful. This has yet to be confirmed. Murders, Arrest, and Incarceration When Filho was fourteen years old, his father was accused of stealing food from the high school kitchen where he worked as a security guard, resulting in him losing his job. In vengeance, Filho killed the vice-mayor of Alfenas with a shotgun, as he was the one who fired his father. A month later, he killed another guard at the school whom he believed to be the real thief. After killing them, he took refuge in São Paulo, where he started to burglarize local slums. He also killed a drug dealer during the burglary spree. At São Paulo, Filho met a woman, Maria Aparecida Olympia, who would later become his fiancée. At some point, she was brutally murdered by gang members. Angered by this, Filho committed a massacre during a wedding organized by the gang's leader, where he and some friends brutally killed seven people and injured sixteen others. Months after the massacre, he discovered that the boyfriend of his favorite cousin had impregnated her but refused to marry her; and fatally shot him in revenge. Later, Filho found out that his father was in prison for murdering and dismembering his mother with a machete. Filho visited his father in prison and killed him by stabbing him 22 times. After the murder, he carved his heart out and bit a piece of it. Filho continued to kill many criminals and was finally arrested on May 24, 1973. After his arrest, Filho was placed in a car with another criminal, a rapist, whom he murdered. During his incarceration, he continued to kill people in prison, claiming the lives of 47 inmates. He sometimes killed inmates because of his past as a killer of criminals, which caused a majority of the prison population to hate him. In one attack by other inmates, Filho was ambushed but he killed three of his attackers and injured the other two. Other inmates were chosen randomly: one of his victims, a cellmate and career criminal, was killed simply because he snored too much. Some of his victims were killed because, according to him, the thrill of killing another criminal was wonderful and satisfying. Filho was almost released from prison in 2003, but the release request was turned down because of his murders inside prison. He was officially released on April 24, 2007, but he was arrested again at his house on September 15, 2011, and convicted of riot and false imprisonment. He admitted that his only motivation to be released was the fact that he had a girlfriend out of prison. He was later sentenced to 128 years in prison for these charges. He currently remains incarcerated. Modus Operandi In most cases, Filho targeted various kinds of criminals, finding them by looking up their names and addresses before brutally killing them in a variety of ways, though he stated that his favorite way to murder criminals was stabbing and/or hacking them to death with blades. He was usually spurred to act after hearing a crime was committed. In some instances, he would capture criminals (mostly career criminals and drug dealers) and torture them to death whenever he was motivated by anger instead of thrill. On occasion, he would change his M.O. by adopting the M.O. previously used by his victims during the commission of their own crimes, such as when he killed his father or when he killed seven people in one single day. Profile Filho was described by psychiatrists as "the perfect psychopath", though others preferred to classify him as a sociopath instead. A psychological report diagnosed Filho with paranoid and antisocial traits. Criminologist and writer Ilana Casoy suggested that Filho was an "avenger/vigilante"-type serial killer with great intelligence and an almost photographic memory who built all of his identity over his murders. Known Victims *Unspecified date in 1967: An unnamed cousin *Unspecified dates in 1968: **The unnamed vice-mayor of Alfenas **Unnamed school guard *Unspecified dates from 1969 to 1973: **Unnamed man **The wedding massacre: ***Seven unnamed people ***Sixteen unnamed people **His unnamed father **The unnamed man who impregnated his cousin **At least eleven unnamed criminals *May 24, 1973: Unnamed man *Unspecified dates from 1973 to 2003: **Francisco de Assis Pereira **João Acásio da Costa **Hosmany Ramos **Unnamed inmate **Two unnamed cellmates **Unnamed Inmate **Attacked the following during an attempt on his own life: ***Three unnamed inmates ***Two unnamed inmates **At least 40 unnamed inmates *Note: Filho once claimed that his body count exceeded 100 victims, though this claim was never confirmed by authorities. Filho has only a total of 71 confirmed killed victims. On Criminal Minds While Filho has yet to be mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the following unsubs: *Season One **Vincent Perotta ("Natural Born Killer") - Both are prolific serial killers who killed their abusive fathers, would torture their victims, killed their first victims as teenagers, and had a varying M.O. (including shooting). *Season Three **Jonny McHale ("True Night") - Both are serial killers, one-time mass murderers, and vigilantes who lost their fiancés to gangs, violently killed them as revenge and saw themselves as heroes for doing so, and killed victims violently with long bladed weapons (though McHale killed all his victims this way while Filho used various M.O.s). *Season Five **Connor O'Brien ("Public Enemy") - Both are serial killers who were abused as children by their fathers, their fathers later murdered their mothers and were sent to prison, both killed their victims with bladed weaponry (though Filho used other means), and finally both avenged their mothers' deaths by murdering their fathers by stabbing them to death in prison. References Sources *Wikipedia's article about Filho *Body Report article about Filho *Find the Data article about Filho *Época's article about Filho (IN PORTUGUESE, NOT TRANSLATED) *Marcelo Rezende's interview with Filho (IN PORTUGUESE, NO ENGLISH SUBTITLES) Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Cannibals Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Patricidal Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Vigilantes Category:Real Life Psychopaths Category:Real Life Sociopaths